Two Halves Equal One Whole
by pondlilyrue
Summary: How Sam Evans and Rachel became best friends. -SamRachel (friendship)


_Two Halves Equal One Whole_

**A/N: **I realized that I always villainized Quinn in my stories. I'm so sorry! She is my favorite girl character on glee, and I am already working on some Quinn-centric fics in which I will post soon. I just love Evanberry too much, and there is always Fuinn bashing in them.. so :)

**Disclaimer: **Nope. Still don't own Glee.

* * *

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_

_I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Now don't you understand_

_I'm ever changing who I am_

- Imagine Dragons

* * *

One thing Rachel had always admired about Sam was his integrity.

She was used to people stepping away from confrontation. Finn never defended his step-brother, Kurt, but let the bullying happen without lifting a finger. He cared too much about labels and social hierachy than to stand against wrongs. Sam, on the other hand, was different. He didn't back away from fights to defend his friends' honor. Rachel couldn't help but respect that.

The day their friendship began was on a chilly December day. It was the last school day before Christmas break, and the students were antsy about leaving the building. Rachel was lagged down with her stupid English textbook, and her several color-coordinated binders, clad in a plaid mini-skirt and crimson sweater. She was walking down the hallway, keeping a watchful eye out for slushies or taunts, but found none. Rachel sighed an audible sigh of relief, but she almost dropped her book.

Re-adjusting her load, Rachel felt someone appearing next to her. Spinning around, she was met with blonde Justin Bieber hair and muddy green eyes. She immediately recognized him as Sam Evans, a fellow Glee club member, the only one that she had never overlapped with much. She felt a polite smile working its way to her face. "Hello," she chirped.

"Hey Rachel, I was wondering if.. you maybe.. uh.. needed help carrying those books of yours?" Sam asked. Rachel felt a sigh of relief escape her lips. Those textbooks were _really _weighing her petite figure down. Grinning at him, she handed him half of her binders and her English textbook. Sam was ripped, so he didn't have a problem carrying them.

"Thanks so much, Samuel -" She began but was interrupted with Sam's charming smile and a wave of the hand.

"Call me Sam," he smiled and she didn't hesitate to smile back.

"Anyway, _Sam_, thanks so much. They were really weighing me down, and I was almost late for class. You have no idea how much that means to me," she gushed to the jock who just smiled that disarming smile of his and said you're welcome.

-:-

Since the textbook incident, things between Rachel and Sam seemed to develop. Instead of just briefly acknowledging each other in the halls of school, they smiled and struck up conversation between them. Over the next few weeks after winter break, she learned a lot of things about the green-eyed-blonde. For instance, how he was a huge Avatar nerd and one of the first things he said to Quinn was in Na'vi.

Rachel didn't seem to have a problem confiding in Sam either. She told him of her deep dreams of becoming a Broadway star and how she always had a small crush on Blaine the Warbler (even though he didn't swing her way) to which Sam grinned and laughed with her. A girl can dream, right?

Sam told her about his family – how Stevie and Stacey and his parents were both in Kentucky – and how he missed them dearly. To comfort him, Rachel told him of her ever-absent dads who were always working somewhere, hanging out with someone, eating somewhere; but how they never seemed to spend time with her.

Sam suggested they should hang out together after school, to which Rachel agreed vehemently. They met at the Lima Bean on a frosty January and chatted over a hot chocolate (in Sam's case), and some vegan shake in Rachel's. They fought the crowds and found that they were a lot similar than they appeared to be.

Of course, everybody talks. The whole school was buzzing with rumors about a steamy love affair that was occuring between the two teenagers, who laughed and denied it. They told everyone they were 'just friends', but that did not stop their name merges from appearing on Jacob Ben Israel's blog – they preferred Evanberry, thank you very much.

Quinn Fabray was not impressed by their sudden closeness. It didn't matter that her and Sam had ended their fling last year; when Quinn was with someone once, they were always 'hers.' She complained loudly about Rachel always stealing her men, to which the tiny diva giggled and said that Sam was not her man, and that they were just friends.

Finn Hudson also found their newfound friendship a drag. He always had this constipated look on their face when Sam and Rachel belted out duets, their strong voices meshing together into a melodic tapestry. He kicked chairs, flailed his arms in the air, and whined about Rachel still loving him and being tethered to each other.

With both of their exes unimpressed, Rachel and Sam only grew closer. They shared similar experiences which caused amusing and indignant conversations among the two ('Quinn won't stop glaring at me!' 'Finn just kicked over three tables!')

Everyone else in the glee club appreciated their friendship. People saw it coming with how both of them knew how it felt to be used and betrayed. Noah Puckerman, however, had something to say about the whole debacle. He had called Sam out at football practice and engaged the blonde-haired boy in a conversation that included threats, many curse words, a warning about hurting his Hot Jewish American Princess, and then a friendly clap on the back and a congratulations that Sam did not understand. Hey, at least Puck didn't kill him.

One day after school, Sam and Rachel were at Breadstix. They were in a booth, glasses of cold drinks next to them. Rachel leaned her head closer to Sam's and said, "I'm so glad to have a friend like you, Sam." This sudden declaration was caused of her ponderings of where she would be without Sam. It wouldn't be good, she mused.

To which Sam frowned and leaned closer, "I'm not just your friend, Rach." Her heart skipped a beat. Her and Sam.. weren't like that? They had a complete hands-off relationship, and he had become like a brother to her and – _ohmygosh _he is smiling. Sam laughed and told her, "I'm your best friend."


End file.
